It had to happen like this
by BleedingMascara
Summary: If this was going to happen at all, it was going to happen during a fight… This follows right after Jess storms into her room at the end of "Tomatoes".
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **It had to happen like this...

**Rating:** R (for now, will become M soon though!)

**Summary: **if this was going to happen, it was ging to happen during a fight…

**Author's Note:** I'm not 100% sure where I will be going with this yet (other than "south" if you catch my drift lol) The idea just popped into my head a few hours ago, so bear with me on this…

**Disclaimer:** None is mine. I claim nothing!

**Chapter 1:** The Blow Out

Soooo… ten minutes ago he was having awesome ex-sex, three minutes ago he was yelling at Jess at the top of his lungs and catching himself grabbing her by the arms shaking her from sheer frustration, 30 seconds ago he was wiggling his as at her, 5 seconds ago she yelled at him to stop looking at her ass and 3 seconds ago he muttered "Oh my god, I'm gonna kill you!" And right now, he stood there feeling absolutely terrible.

It was the second she ran away into her room, with tears on the brink of her eyes, that his anger instantly subsided and he just exhaled and sighed. He knew he had hurt her by saying those things about her cooking habits and Pajamas and he really didn't mean to, but she just had this tendency to get under his skin. There were certain buttons she pushed, even involuntarily, that just set him off into a rampage where he could barely control himself. And this loss of control is what's been scaring him.

The thing though is that he just could not stop. He could not stop arguing with her. It was like a surge of adrenaline every time and deep down, it was addicting and he knew why, he just struggled with letting it surface and accepting it. In parts, because he cared about her so much and saw how special she was and he simply did not deem himself good enough for her. It's why he pushed Russell onto her as much as he did. Russell was good enough for her. He was rich and stable and he could take care of her and give her all the things she needed and deserved.

That didn't change the fact that it drove him absolutely insane whenever he thought about her being with another guy. Someone else touching her or kissing her, laughing with her… At first it had merely bugged him, but over time, the better he got to know her, the more annoyed he felt whenever he saw her with a guy. And as strange as it sounded, he knew that there was something there between them, but he also knew that she was completely clueless and he didn't even want to point it out to her, because of before mentioned reasons. He was not good enough for her. So he decided to do what he does best: Be in complete and utter denial until the feelings would go away. He started dating Julia and when that failed, he went back to Caroline.

Distraction was the key here. Anything that would distract him from how much he wanted to have Jess and do thing to her she has never experienced before, because all she ever did with Spencer were her "four same moves", that surprisingly enough, looked very odd and very boring. Lord knows if the girl has ever actually experienced a proper orgasm in her life, not mention having actually been made love to, right. You know, like the whole spectrum… fucking, love-making, and all the good stuff in between… Aaaaand yes, this was precisely why he needed distraction! Bad thoughts, Nick, baaaaaaad thoughts! Stop NOW!

And he has only slipped up a few times. Like when he told her how much he liked her on the beach or when he told Russell, "She's one of the good ones"… granted he was drunk at the time and could blame the alcohol. The one time he knew he came way to close to tipping her off, was when she got all worked up about him not liking Paul. He recalls standing there and listening to her rant about how many different way she wants to have sex with him and as much as he kept his cool on the outside, inside his head, he was screaming, while at the same time he was thinking about how fucking adorable she was trying to come up with hot sex positions on the spot, obviously trying to taunt him. And that was when he slipped and before he could stop himself he'd yelled "[…] then why did you ask me!" and the second he'd spoken it and saw her staring right into his eyes, breathing heavily, he knew he had gotten way too close and had bee lucky Winston had chosen that exact moment to open the door.

And tonight was yet another one of these situations, where he wishes, he would have just shut the door after Caroline had returned from the bathroom and just let Jess grumble to herself and go on with enjoying Caroline's company and being in denial… but, he hadn't…

This had been their biggest blowout yet. Their faces had been so close to each other that he could smell her and feel the heat coming off of her, and there was that moment again, the moment of staring at each other's faces breathing hard and the tension between them palpable as never before. He had to do something to get distance between them, and fast! So… he started wiggling his ass at her?

This was insane and it had to stop! He wanted to just go back into his room and continue having sex while trying not to get a headache from the horrible incense he light. He exhaled and shook his head and walked back into his room.

"Hey Caroline, I am so sorry, jess was jus – " he was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Caroline fully clothed and putting her shoes on… "Wha-… what's going on?"

"I can't do this… " She muttered while shuffling her last shoe on and tying her scarf around her neck. What was it with women and scarves anyways? It wasn't even that cold outside!

"What? Wait, Caroline…" she started walking towards the door "Hey, Caroline, wait, what's wrong?" He caught up with her before she got to the door.

"Nick, you were both yelling at the top of your lungs… you really think I didn't hear every word you guys said?" She stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey," he grabbed her shoulders "listen, I don't care what Jess says. I don't care what she thinks about you, or our relationship –"

"Wow, Nick… that is SO not it." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Then what? What is it?" He looked at her pleadingly.

She wriggled herself free of his grip, looked at him and opened the door "You really don't –" she looked at his confused face "Wow… Nevermind, Nick…" She sighed and left. The sound of the front door locking behind her ringing in his ears...

Nick just stood there, alone, wondering what the living hell just happened and moments later his blood ran hot and he stormed off towards Jess' room…

TBC…

**Author's Note:** Ya... he's pissed! lol


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** The Even Bigger Blow Out

"JEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!" He marched towards Jess's room, nostrils flaring. Ya, he was MAD!

"Jess!" he knocked at her door, but no answer… "Jess, I know you're in there!"

"NO!" she yelled back.

"No? What do you mean, No? Obviously you ARE in there!" he argued loudly and without waiting for her approval, he let himself in.

"What the Hell, Nick? Never heard about respecting someone's privacy?" she jumped off of her bed.

"Wow, that's' rich coming from you!" He walked up right in front of her and let out his frustration. "She left, great job Jess, she heard us argue and she left! Are you happy now?"

"Well, great, you should THANK me then, bec –"

"Thank you? THANK YOU! Why on earth would I Thank you? All I wanted was to be happy! All I wanted was another chance with her to see if – "

"No, all you wanted was to not be alone. That is NOT the same as being happy! She doesn't LOVE you, Nick! She was using you, because she knew she could!"

"Oh great, now you're even telling me how I should be defining happiness for myself? Really, Jess?" He threw his hands in the air, gesticulating wildly. "Why do you always have to stick your nose into things that are none of your business?"

"Because, Nick, you are obviously not capable of making smart choices yourself. You are making mistakes left and right! Oh, I'm Nick Miller, I do whatever I want, without thinking long term, because I am instant-gratification-man and I sleep with tons of undergrads and even pre-undergrads and all other grads there are under… 21…" she mocked him with a deep voice and he started pulling a face at her.

"Well, we can't all have a Russell of our own now, can we Jess? Not everybody is that lucky!" He yelled back.

"What the hell, Nick, you told me to hook up with Russell, an old, old, rich man, with so much… money and other stuff! So, why would I not get to have a say in who you get to hook up with?" She pointed a finger at his chest and poked him.

"Russell is GOOD for you! That's why I wanted you to give him a chance! He's a good guy!" He pushed her hand away from his chest.

"Oh, oh really, Mister… Magic-psychic. How on earth would YOU know what is good for me?" she snorted at him.

"Because I KNOW you and I KNOW what you need!" he retorted quickly and took a step closer to her grabbing her by her arms again. When he'd said "need" his mind instantly went south and was not at all thinking about her mental well-being, but her… ummm, other well-being, if you catch that drift. And as much as he adored her and her innocence, and he wanted her to maintain said innocence hat made her so unique, he knew he wanted to do things to her. A LOT!

"PSSSHHHH, you don't know me at all, because if you did, you would have NEVER pushed me into trying to date Russell, because he is SOOOO not what I "need"… and thank you, by the way, for that, because that freakin worked out perfectly, now didn't it? Oh yeah, come on Jess, date Mr. Fancyman, he is good for you and he has a chair sweater and smells like Shakespeare and Christmas… why don't YOU date Russell, if you love him so much… him and his big house and his kid and boat and …"

"What are you even talking about?" he tried to squeeze in, but she wasn't even listening.

"…and HUGE bat mobile and… and his cigars and big desk… and his ex-wife..." She was rambling on and on now tears forming in her eyes and he had no idea what was going on. All he knew is that he was frustrated and he desperately wanted her to shut up!, because as always arguing with her just brought him way too close to loosing it and just letting his good intentions go to hell.

"You are out of your mind!" he yelled at her shaking her slightly.

"… and you KNEW it would happen, you knew it…" and by then her face was red with anger and that did nothing for his mood either.

"I knew what, Jess? WHAT did I know!" He tried to interject.

"… you knew it wouldn't last, you knew it would end with me heartbroken and alone again!" Those words cut into him like a knife. He never wanted her to be heartbroken.

"Wait, what? Did Russell break up with you?" He knew something had been up. She was a slight nutcase, and liked to argue, but tonight felt more intense and even more irrational than usual.

"No, Nick, Russell did not break up with me…IIIIIII broke up with him!" Oh great, now he was dumfounded; dumbfounded and slightly panicky: Jess was single and so was he…

"Why the hell would you break up with, Russell? He is perfect!" He exclaimed.

"He is NOT perfect! I didn't annoy him or get to him at all. Nothing I did ever bothered him … he was ok with EVERYTHING! It was mind-boggling, there was no passion between us whatsoever!" She spat out at him.

"You broke up with the guy, because he WASN'T annoyed with you?" he looked at her incredulously.

"No, I broke up with him because nothing I did made him wanna fight with me!" she yelled back.

"You're insane, Jess. NOT fighting is a good thing!" he felt like he was trying to talk common sense with a crazy chick… oh wait, he WAS!

"No, you only fight with people you care enough about to fight with! If you don't care about a person, there's no reason to fight with them, because there is nothing to lose!"

He was starting to get dizzy… This whole situation was just too messed up.

"… and why would you want me to date an old guy like him anyways, Nick? If you knew me so well, then you would have found me a guy who'd at least wanna devour me 24/7! Not a guy that wants to sit on the couch and read newspapers with me…"

"Oh my god, Jess, SHUT UP! Why are you telling me this?" He wanted so desperately for her to be quiet, but she would simply not stop rambling and his hands were still on her and she was still yelling at him, with her face mere inches from his and he could smell her again. Her hair , that was flying in her face and her skin that was flushed from anger... he zoned out and just watched her face, thinking 'she is single, this is what I've been trying to avoid' and suddenly he was disgusted by himself for wanting her to be with Russell… have him touch her and …

"…the sex was ok, but it's not like it was anything I hadn't done with Spencer or Paul…"

The words Sex, Russell, Paul and Spencer, yanked him back out of his reverie. It was too much to even fathom and he snapped "BE QUIET!" He yelled, but she was till going on about her sex life with her ex-boyfriends and then he couldn't take it anymore. He needed her to shut up, so he could think and he pulled her towards him and with a calmer voice he said, "Oh my god, will you please be shut up for just two seconds!" and planted his mouth on hers.

And there it was… silence. Oh, beautiful silence!

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Penis Talk

It wasn't a soft, sensual kiss. It was literally his lips pressed to hers in a desperate attempt to silence her ranting and it took her a few seconds to get over the initial shock. Then she felt him move his lips, she panicked.

_OMGOMGMG this is your roommate. This is Nick, what is happening?_

And pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shrieked and looked at him in disbelief.

"What? I needed you to shut up and telling you obviously didn't work!" he noted sternly.

"I was telling you what needed to be said! You can't just go all caveman-nick on me, just because you don't like when I talk about my ex-boyfriend's penisses… "she had to think for a second. Was that the right plural? "…peni!"

And just like that, he was back at the point where he wanted to strangle her. Five seconds after he had his lips on her gloriously soft ones and he had finally snagged a taste of what he would taste like… Oh, the rollercoaster that was Jessica Day.

"You taught me how to say that word, to begin with… penis… Penis… PENISSSSSSSS! SO many penisses! Big penisses and long penisses and giiiirthy penisses… " she was wildly gesticulating the shapes of the peni with her hands "AAAAAALL of the peni in the world and the ones of my ex-boyfriends! I love them!" She was taunting him now, and she knew it. Why was she doing it? She had no clue…

"Don't you DARE include my penis, in your rant!" He warned her pointedly.

"I never mentioned your penis!" she spat back.

"You said aaaaaaaall the penisses in the world, so that obviously includes mine!" he pointed at his groin.

"Well, I have no interest in your penis! I have enough other peni to choose from! I could call up any guy with a penis I know and he would come get me and give me super orgasms all night long!" she threw back at him.

"PFFFF like hell you would!" He dared her.

"Oh hell yeah I would!" she replied her eyes pinched to slits grabbing her bunny phone from the nightstand.

"I bet NONE of the guys you've dated EVER actually knew how to give you a proper orgasm! I bet you don't even know what a good orgasm is! Hell I'm surprised you can even SAY orgasm without singing it!" he shouted and the second he did, he regretted it… not for her sake, but for his, because his brain was just flooded with ideas and imagery of when that towel dropped off of her in his room…

Her jaw dropped and he watched her tap on her phone frantically and actually was scared she'd go through with it.

"Stop that!" he yelled.

"NO!" They sounded like a buncha kindergarders fighting. This was ridiculous….

"You're just being a mean, because you are bad at sex and you can't give ANYBODY a good orgasm!" Now his jaw dropped and he felt like steam was about to come out of his ears.

"I am FAN-TASTIC at sex!" he bellowed back. "In fact, I wouldn't even need my penis to be fantastic at sex, I could make you come with just this finger!" he held up his right hand "THAT'S how fantastic I am at sex, Jess!" he was so close to losing it, but he was passed the point of caring anymore. She was asking for this!

"Oh yeah? Really? I highly doubt that!" she laughed it off.

"Yes really! It's like magic, it's my MAGIC finger!" he loud-mouthed back while wiggling said finger. Was this really happening? was he really standing in Jess' room defending his sexual stamina by claiming to have a magic orgasm finger? Who was this person and what had he done with Nicholas Miller?

"Oh yeah? YEAH?" she was enraged now and what she said next did not come out the way she meant to… AT ALL!

"PROVE IT!"

His mouth went dry…

_She did NOT just say that! Did she really just say that? Did she mean it what he thinks she meant? She couldn't have… _

He couldn't take his eyes off of her face and was breathing hard…

She saw his face go completely blank and she realized what she had just said. That is NOT what she had meant by that. But the few seconds she just had staring at his blank face, she realized how out of hand his conversation had gotten… and how incredibly "twirly" she felt from the last 20 minutes of arguing with him! What on earth had she gotten herself into?

Their eyes locked "What did you just say?" he muttered while taking a step closer to her… the mood just did a 180 and shifted into something very, very dangerous. And yet, she could not let him win!

"You heard me…" she said, although in much less confident tone. He eyed her closely, looking for any kind of sign that she was going to back out, but she just stared at him, shuffling her weight from one leg to the other and crossing her arms in front of her in a self-protecting manner"…I think you're full of it!"

"You are threading in dangerous waters here, Jess!" he whispered firmly.

"Really? Why? What are YOU gonna do?" she taunted him. Why was she not shutting up? She suddenly got a bit nervous. She might have pushed him too far this time.

That's it, he's had enough!

With two huge steps he was right in front of her and started pushing her backwards towards the wall. With a thump, she ended up against it, his arms placed next to her head, his face inches from hers. He was breathing hard and his heart was racing. He looked at her face and although it was still flushed from anger, he saw the slightest bit of fear in it. Their eyes locked again. She swallowed audibly…

Yeah, she was petrified. And silent again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** First of all, thank you for all the positive feedback, I appreciate it greatly! Secondly, I am sorry it took so long to update, first work kicked in and then friends of mine from Buffalo started a tour and played several show in my vicinity, so I tagged along on the tour bus for a few days, because I barely aver get to see them… I will try to not keep you guys waiting as long anymore!

**PS: this is where the rating starts being M, so beware!**

**CHAPTER 4: Stuff Happens**

"Take it back." He muttered heatedly. She shook her head.

He took his right hand away from the wall and held it in front of her face, so she could see it. He could feel her hot breath against it. Proof that he wasn't the only one breathing hard. And suddenly she noticed his hand dropping out of her view… going south… until she felt it at the rim of her pajama pants.

"Tell me to stop…" his whispered eyes still firmly locked. She couldn't have uttered a single word, if her life depended on it, but she managed to not avert her eyes.

His mind was racing.

_Why won't she tell me to stop? She needs to stop this, because I sure as hell can't and oh good fucking lord, her hair smells amazing!_

He's been aroused since the first time she dropped the word orgasm… probably way before that even!

His finger tips felts along the front rim on her pants caressing her stomach lightly in the process. Goosebumps washed over her whole body the second his fingertips made contact with her skin.

When he felt her shudder and he knew he was in control of the situation. He dipped his finger slightly into the waistband.

"Jess… ", He hissed," tell me… to stop!" This was the last change he'd give her.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she actually felt her knees get a bit weak, but with the last bit of strength she could muster up, she mumbled, "You're bluffing!"

And that was it. He slipped his hand into her pants and found heat coming off of her. As he turned his hand around to cup her slowly, he saw her eyes flutter shut. A sigh escaped her. It was barely audible, but he was so close to her and so focused on her face, that there was no way he would have missed it.

He started rubbing her gently through, what he presumed, were her plain cotton panties. He gave her a few seconds to adapt to the situation, but then slipped his hand into her panties and was slightly shocked at what he found. She was wet. Very wet. Her eyes popped back open and she found him staring at her.

"Oh my god!" he breathed and she knew exactly, what he was referring to. He really hadn't expected to find her that aroused. Not that he was any better off himself right now.

He quickly remembered the task at hand though. She'd called him out, claimed he was bad at sex and that bs on his magic finger. He went back to seduction mode and began rubbing her slowly and steadily until her lips parted. She moaned audibly this time.

"Oh… oohhh…" she exhaled. It made him smile.

Jess was hanging on by a thread. She was against the wall of her room, Nick's face was inches from hers, their eyes locked, breathing was quite difficult and foremost of all, his hand was in her panties… touching her, and quite exquisitely even.

How did she end up here? She really couldn't remember and frankly, didn't care whatsoever! She should have been terribly embarrassed, should have been blushing and telling him to stop, but none of that happened.

She wanted him to kiss her again… so badly!

After softly stroking her for a while, he found it was time; time to prove he knew what he was doing, even without his penis. His hand slipped further up, until his finger found her clit and the second he did, her jaw dropped, eyes closed and her head rolled back until it hit the wall behind her, with a soft thump.

His left hand quickly snuck around her head and pulled it back up.

"No, Jess, don't close your eyes… look at me!" he urged her. He needed her to look at him; it's how he gauged her reaction to what he was doing. That was the magic part. The part where most men are usually too far gone themselves to give a damn and just mindlessly have at it. No, Nick Miller was good at sex stuff! He knew to pay attention!

It took her a second to even hear his voice, but then she felt his thumb softly rub her cheek and she opened her eyes and was once again greeted by his, which were suddenly a way darker shade of poop-brown than usual and also focused on her face very intently. She had a hard time keeping them open and her mouth was still gaping. She tried hard to not give in right away, but it was getting increasingly harder.

When she opened her eyes again, he saw the arousal in them. He watched her face while he gently rubbed her most sensitive spot, waiting to find the one spot, that would put her over the edge, but he also felt that she was holding back…

_Oh, Jess, still won't give up, huh?_

He almost admired her stubbornness… almost…

He leaned in closer to her… so close, he cold feel the electricity frickle between them.

"Stop it… stop fighting it." He murmured dangerously close to her face, his gaze falling to her lips that were quivering, oh so slightly. Good lord, he wanted to kiss her, but he'd lose control if he did that now.

"I am not losing this moment, Jess…" he whispered, right before he moved back and few inches and obviously found that spot he was searching for.

"Oh my god..." she finally moaned loudly and her hands grabbed his shirt at his sides. He had to smile again. He knew she was close. He kept applying soft pressure to that spot he found, but rotated increasingly faster. Her breath was becoming more labored and her sighs more and more consistent…

"Nick… oh god… please…" he was loving this way too much, he didn't want it to stop yet. He knew she was close, he could feel it and he could see it… so, right before he knew she was going to come, he slowed down his ministrations gradually. This was not over yet.

"What… Nick? Why…" she looked at him with confused, hooded eyes.

"Don't worry… just let me do this my way…" he mumbled with a grin on his face, trying to hide his own arousal as well as he possibly could. He had never in his life had to muster up this amount self control.

And after a few seconds he increased pressure on the magic spot again, speeding up his finger until he heard her make all sorts of noises again. She grabbed his arms trying to hold on to something steady, as she was starting to get dizzy. She was so close again and she really wanted the release now. She was about ready to burst. She'd do anything, even admit she was wrong, because clearly he was fabulous at this!

"Nick… Nick, oh my god… please…" she sighed.

His left hand still holding head and thumb rubbing over the side of her face, reminding her to keep looking at him, whenever she couldn't keep her eyes from falling shut.

"Jess keep looking at me… please!" and she locked her eyes on his again and with that that he nudged her spot just a tad bit harder and she finally went over the edge.

"OH… ohhhhh oh my… go-…aaaaahhh!" and the most awesomest orgasm she had ever felt washed over her. And yes, he had been right… none of the guys before him, had managed to do this to her…

Her knees went weak and he caught her with his left arm. Her arms flung around his neck to stabilize herself, as she screamed his name into his shoulder.

"NICK… ohmygodohmygodmohmygod…"

His finger had moved from the now oversensitive spot and he was reverted to gently stroking her up and down until she had calmed down a bit, riding out the waves.

After a while he could still hear her mumbling omg's into his shoulder, so he moved his hand out of her panties and wrapped it around her back. He felt he was still supporting most of her weight, which, granted, was not very much, but still, it meant she was really clinging to him.

Maybe, just maybe, she had gotten a bit too much of her own medicine. Maybe, she was freaking out a bit.

"Jess?" he inquired softly. He suddenly felt less mischievous as he did only moments before…

"Jess… hey, Jess." He rubbed her back trying to sooth her, but she was still clinging to him for dear life. He had the slight suspicion it was mainly to not have to face him right now.

He lowered them to the ground, so she was kneeling in front of him and him sitting down on his butt.

"What did I do?" he heard her mumble to herself and he finally pulled her from him so he could look at her.

"Hey, " he said spoke up "Jess, are you ok?"

Her eyes were glazed over and slowly but steadily tearing up.

_Oh, no… what have I done?_

"Oh, god, Jess, I am so sorry…" he took her face in both of his hands. This was Jess who this just happened with. Jess, the girl who didn't know what motor boating meant. The girl that as of a few weeks ago could not say the word "penis" without either distorting or singing it. The girl that still had this innocence about her, that he wished he had never lost himself, in a way. The girl that cheered him up, when he was sad… but also the girl that irritated him enough to completely lose control like this… He had just "proved" something to her that entailed his hand on and her gumbo pot! But he just realized he had done all of this without telling her how he felt or at least kissing her properly. He thought he had been in control this whole time, but he had merely been on a roll…

He should have had the strength to stop, when she didn't. Now she was in front of him, about to cry and it tore his heart into pieces.

"Hey, baby, look at me!" he said softly while his warm hands were holding her face in place.

The "baby" part instantly caught her attention and her eyes grew big as he locked his eyes with his yet again. He exhaled with a big sigh.

"I'm sorry…" he caressed her face with his thumbs "I forgot the most important part in all this!" he smiled and his right thumb moved down to her mouth and softly rubbed her bottom lip. He waited for her reaction and when he saw her eye fall to his lips, he inched in slowly. No more rushing this!

When he was mere millimeters away from her face, his eyes also went to her mouth and he asked in a hushed voice, raspier than usual on oh so sexy "May I kiss you, Jessica Day?" and finally a smile crept into her face and she nodded slightly and he closed the last little bit of distance between them.

It was merely a whisper of a kiss, their lips merely brushing against each other. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just savoring the feel of their lips touching. He pulled away slightly to pull her onto his lap.

"Come here!" and she leaned forward until she was straddling his lap. He moved a few strands of hair out of her face, before he cupped it again. Their lips met again, and this time, after a few seconds, they simultaneously opened their lips and their tongues met. They both moaned and the kiss gradually got more and more passionate.

He could not believe how good she tasted. She tasted like strawberries and mints and something that he couldn't put his finger on… something inherently "jess". Her lips were soft and her tongue against his sent electricity through his whole body. She must have felt his erection by now, she was pretty much sitting right on top of it…

Jess, had been freaking out this whole time. The second the orgasm had subsided, all the things she should have been feeling and doing prior, suddenly came back. She was embarrassed, blushing and wished she would've just stopped him! She was terrified and wasn't entirely sure why or what about. This was Nick, he would NEVER hurt her intentionally, she knew that! Still she had been scared shittlessa d she had been close to crying, because her best guy friend in the world, who she trusted, had given her the most amazing orgasm of her entire life! Including self-induced ones!

But now, she felt his hands n her face and his lips and tongue against hers. Her hands crept up to his face and wound themselves into the soft hair on the back of his neck. His beard was scruffy and she liked it. She had never kissed a scruffy guy before. His mustache felt rough against her lips, while his lips were soft as can be and his tongue was hot and moist and playing with hers. Not to mention feeling his erection against her still sensitive area. She was glad she obviously had a similar effect on him and he did on her. All of this was so many sensations at once and she wanted to never stop. She decided then and there, she could effectively do this for the rest of her life… With Nick Miller, her roommate.

The kiss grew more passionate and they broke apart to catch their breath. Foreheads still touching, he was playing with her hair.

"You really do have a magic finger" she finally admitted and he smiled.

"Told you, I was fan-freakin-tastic at this!" he stated with a sly grin.

"Hey now, mister, don't get cocky about this, just becau-" and he interrupted her with his lips on hers again.

So many things still needed to be said and discussed, although there was a silent understanding they were both on the same page with this… and if they were honest with themselves, there had been for quite a while. Specifically, actually, when they shared that glance in the bathroom when they were brushing their teeth that one time… Neither had been brave enough to ever mention anything or make a move, but they knew deep down…

So, with all these unsaid things being a mutual understanding, they continued making out on the floor of Jess" bedroom, like horny teenagers. Nick grew more aroused by the second and hearing Jess moan and sigh into his kiss did not help matters… and before his brain registered it, his mouth slipped up.

"You know, I can also do that with my tongue… just an fyi!"

Her eyes grew huge again and a startled look crossed her adorable face… He saw it and instantly knew why!

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** I am so terribly sorry, I left you all hanging like this. I have had the most busy and confusing months of my life, so putting my mind towards fluffy smut stories was not something I could get myself to do. But I am back and I hope to finish this story in a timely manner now.

**CHAPTER 5: The minutes after stuff happened and more stuff occurs…**

"Jess…" he whispered "when was the last time a guy went down on you?" Her face turned the brightest red he had ever seen in anyone ever, and it was dim in her room, too. Her eyes shifted away from his in a desperate attempt to avoid the subject.

"Jess?" he inquired persistently

"Pfff… I dunno… like last week sometime… no, wait, like yesterday even… yeah… last night." she tried to brush it off like it was nothing, still avoiding eye contact.

"Oh… my god" he exclaimed incredulously, "really? Are you serious right now?"

"Wha-? What?!" She laughed, right when he grabbed her face with his hand to turn to look at him. He knew it right there. No guy had ever performed oral sex on her.

"Hey, stop, look at me!" she obeyed instantly and when she saw the incredulous look on his face, she knew that he knew. It was kind of a scary realization that no matter how much she tried, she would never be able to hide anything from him or lie to him without him instantly knowing.

"How is that even possible?"

"What are you talking about?" it was a desperate attempt to save herself some dignity and not come across as the innocent, inexperienced prude she was in denial about being.

"How have you never had a guy perform oral sex on you? He had to be blunt to get her attention, this much he knew by now. She blushed again.

"I have totally had that… like lots of times even…"

"Jess, you are the worst liar in the world!" He interrupted her and she stopped trying to convince him and sighed in defeat.

" I dunno, Nick… it just never came up, … Or nobody ever offered or wanted to, I guess. I never even though about it really…"

"You never thought about it? You were with Spencer for 6 years!" he stated.

"Well, I guess he never wanted to. It wasn't one of our things… we always did our usual things, I told you guys that…"

"What about Paul?"

"Really, Nick? Paul?" this time it was Jess, that shot him an incredulous look.

"Ok, I'll give you that, nevermind." He smiled "But what about Russel?"

"Nick… listen, stop, just stop. Listing all my ex-boyfriends that never went… didn't… well, you know… " he had to smile at that. There was his Jess, not able to say dirty things out loud, if she hadn't practiced it, "it's not something I want to discuss, alright?"

"What? I just can't believe that no guy has ever -" He saw her avert her eyes and look at the floor, as another realization hit him. "You never let them, did you?"

"What? No, I just… it's personal, Nick…" He saw her struggle to find something to say and he just left it at that, she was clearly uncomfortable talking about it. So he just moved in and kissed her, gently. She was amazed at how a simple kiss of Nick Miller could render her speechless and make her calm down instantly. He was her safe haven.

He broke the kiss for a second and whispered "It's ok. Enough talking." And continued to kiss her senseless. The thought about her never having experienced this particular sexual act and knowing that he would be the first one, drove his alpha male instinct through the roof. He would claim her with that. She would be his forever!

Their kiss grew more passionate, his hands started wandering towards the hem of her pajama top and slipped underneath. When his hands touched the insanely soft skin of her midriff and slipped around to her side, she shuddered and he felt her grabbing his shoulders and tugging him closer. The imagery in his head grew too overwhelming… along with his "peerniers". He pushed her backwards to get onto his feet and dragged her up with him.

"What are you doing?" she looked at him kind of confused and breathing heavily. Then he picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She was light as a feather. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I am taking you to my room."

"Why? What's wrong with my room?"

"I can't do the things I wanna do to you, in a room filled with kids drawings and popsicle stick projects!" He matter-of-factly stated with a devious gleam in his eyes.

Her jaw dropped and no words managed to come out of her mouth. She knew what he was implying and there was no denying that it made her uber-twirly, but she was also scared. This was a lot at once and it all went really fast. He saw the insecurity written all across her face, but he was in cave-man-mode.

She had never been this aroused this fast and she didn't know how to deal with it. She also didn't have time to think about it, because his mouth was back on hers as they made their way to his room.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** I know, I must sound like a broken record, as I have said this before, but I am so terribly sorry, I left you all hanging like this. I have have had the most busy and confusing months of my life (plus another 6-9 months or so), so putting my mind towards fluffy smut stories was not something I could get myself to do. Thank you for all the feedback and people who begged me to continue. I know myself how much I hate when people abandon stories, so I got y act together and hope to finish this in a timely manner now. For realz this time.

**CHAPTER 6: The stuff that is about to happen in Nick's room. **

Somehow they had made it to his room without stumbling and falling and Nick fumbled to close the door behind him, his lips still firmly locked to hers, tongues dueling. He carried her over to his bed and as she started to drop down from his waist, his hands slipped under her top and up along her back; she was not wearing a bra. His hands were on autopilot, they wandered up and down her back and sides and his thumbs came dangerously close to the side of her breasts. Gawd, he wanted to touch them. He remembers catching a glimpse of them when that towel dropped, but all that had done was increase is curiosity. What would they feel like in his hands? What would they taste like? These are question he had secretly been losing sleep over.

Jess was in a haze. If his soft lips and scruffy beard alone weren't enough to confuse her, then his strong hands rubbing up and down her back certainly did the trick. Things were happening so fast and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. She wanted this so badly, she has been for so long, even if she only now became aware of it, but this was really it now... irreversible things were about to happen and when she felt his hands about to wander to her breasts, she flinched involuntarily.

Nick felt her hesitation and snapped out of it. He broke the kiss and looked at her face. Still, there was this insecurity in her eyes that struck him, but he wouldn't let her reason herself out of this, as he knew she would, if she got a chance to think this over, even for a few seconds.

"Come here, sit down." He commanded her quietly. She lowered herself on the edge of his bed, while he dropped to his knees in front of her and put his hands on her thighs. They were still at eye level. She was so tiny.

He knew she was nervous, he could see it in her face, but he was not about to back down. He locked his eyes with hers and staring at her intently, his hands moved up along her thighs to the hem of her shirt, and without breaking eye contact he slowly started lifting her pajama top. Halfway up, he paused and nodded at her. Had she not been so focused on his face, she wouldn't have caught it.

Jess was mesmerized. His intense stare and that slight nod left no room for interpretation. Her arms lifted up above her head by their own volition and he pulled the top up over her head. When her arms came down they instantly went to cover herself and her eyes were closed. Nick's eye never left her face, when he went to pull his own shirt off. When Jess heard a second thump of clothing his the floor her eyes popped open and they were greeted with his. He grabbed her hands and moved then down to her sides.

"Nick, I – "

"God, Jess, you are so beautiful." He interrupted her. And with that his hands crept up her sides and finally cupped her breasts. They felt heavy in his hands, but the skin was oh so terribly soft. A tiny sigh escaped her and was followed by a more audible one when his thumbs caressed across her nipples for the first time. The urge to taste her skin was becoming overwhelming, so he moved in closer and caught the next sigh with his mouth.

As much as he wanted his hands to never leave the warmth of her supple breasts again, he moved them up across her collarbones to cup her face and pull her closer and the second he did, their upper bodies met and it was skin on skin. Both of them sighed at that first contact and they broke apart for second. Foreheads still touching they stared at each other.

"Listen, Jess…" Nick whispered, "I know you're nervous… but I need you to just trust me on this, ok?" She hesitated again for a second, but then slightly nodded her head. It was still weird to everybody involved, how very few coherent sentences, or even simple words, had crossed her mouth in the last twenty minutes. It was indeed unlike her and indicative of how caught off guard she was by this whole situation.

"Good… ok." as he mimicked her motion and with a swoop caught her mouth with his. After a few languid exchanges, he broke free and started kissing along her jawbone. His hands started traveling down her back and along up and down her sides.

Jess was in heaven. His 5 o'clock shadow was scraping along her face creating that friction she already had come to crave and his mouth was hat against her face, while his hands were dancing over her skin. Her chest was pressed against his and her hands were playing with his messy short hair. She felt his tongue gliding over her neck and she tipped her head to the side to give him better access. And good lord, he smelled soooooo gooooooood!

He smiled at that, glad that she was seemingly able to relax a bit. His mouth moved back up and caught her earlobe with his lips, while his hands traveled down to settle on her hips. Time to move forward with this.

"Lift you hips" he breathed into her ear with his hands firmly grasping her waistband. She paused and gulped audibly. Nick didn't move, his mouth lingering by her ear, his breath hot against the side of her face. He new she was internally freaking out, but she was a big girl and she would be ok and this was happening.

He nudged her a bit and with that she stood up and he pulled her pj bottoms down slowly. She stepped out of them one foot at a time.. And there she was, standing in front of him in just her panties. She was magnificent! It suddenly dawned on him what a lucky son of a bitch he was and the situation of what was about to go down (quite literally) sank in completely. His face was level with her belly. He looked up at her face.

"God, Jess, do you even know how gorgeous you are?" He gasped and he saw a twinkle in her eye. His hands slid up along her creamy thighs and around to her butt, his mouth falling onto the glowy white skin of her stomach. "Come here" he uttered while pulling her back down on the bed as he trailed his way up to her chest. He paused for a second and then finally took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped his name "Nick…" as her head began to spin and the butterflies in her belly started nothing short of a mosh pit of love. She knew what he was about to do, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. There was a reason she had never let anybody do this to her… it's a trust thing and maybe deep down, she had never fully trusted any guy she'd been with enough.

"Nick… I…" she tried to form a sentence. "Nick –" Her attempts to speak indicated that she was starting to rationalize things. His mouth wandered back up to her face and his lips covered hers. His own arousal and need to taste her and hear her moan his name like she did earlier had grown to inhuman proportions. His mouth left hers.

"Jess, baby, are you ready?"

"Ready…? What?" she mumbled in her dazed state.

"I'm going to go down on you now!" He stated just to be clear about it, just in case there was any confusion on her part. Her eyes instantly focused and locked with his. There was a definite flicker of panic in them. He held her gaze.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her intently.

It took her a second, but then she nodded at him. He acknowledged her ok and reaffirmed her with a soft kiss to her lips.

"Ok" he whispered and he started trailing soft kisses down her neck, across her chest between her soft breasts and to her belly button…

TBC...

PS: Sorry about the double wording and some icky typos. I just went back over it and corrected what I could find. I wrote this late last night and was pretty tired.

PPS: Reviews keep me motivated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I've been trying to keep things chatty and playful between them like in the previous chapters, but it just didn't happen. I guess, this was a less chatty situation. I'm going to try to get back to regular Jess/Nick mode asap. Although Nick did have one of those "darker" moments when he first kissed her in Cooler, so I hope it's not too OOC for you guys.

**CHAPTER 7: Stuff goes down... Literally. **

Jess felt his mouth leave her face and trail kisses down her stomach.

"Lay down." He said in a husky voice, slightly pushing her down by her shoulders. She obliged, not really knowing why she should object to that anyways. She was also somewhat in a haze, so she actually welcomed the idea.

He kneeled down and was faced with her creamy white thighs and a pair of simple, baby blue panties. He stopped dead in his tracks to look up at her face and she gazed right back at him, mouth slightly open and eyes glazed over and dark, and before she could come to her senses, he let his hand roam up and down her thigh until his hand snagged under the waistband of her panties. He lifted her leg a bit so he could extend its path across her buttock. He still couldn't believe this was happening, that she would let him touch and worship her like this. After watching the darker skin of his hands wander over her white, glowing leg, he spread her thighs apart slightly so he could caress the inside of them. He felt her tense up a bit

"Just, relax… " he comforted her "I promise you won't regret this…"

"Ok… I just – "She exhaled audible.

"Jess, it's me. It's Nick. Stop thinking and let me do this for you." She looked down at his face and relaxed.

His head dipped down to right above the rim of her panties. Jess was about to go crazy. Everything was going so fast and this was all so wrong, they were roommates, but it felt so good and so right and she didn't want him to stop. She was craving his touch exactly where she knew he wanted to touch. She felt his thumb painfully close to her center, but he was taking his time.

Nick knew he was being a big tease now. He could tell how aroused she was, he could feel the heat emanating off of her, and it was then that he knew that he could not live without knowing what she tasted and sounded like when she comes. His thumb traced the outside of her panties, while his other hand had dipped into the top of her panties give him access to parts un-kissed prior. She was so wet and he could smell her through the fabric. He was painfully aware of his now raging erection, but this was about her, not him. Her breathing had gone from heavy to labored and when he himself couldn't take it anymore, he spread her thighs further apart and hooked two fingers underneath the bottom of her panties to pull it aside.

When his tongue first made contact, she gasped loudly and she could not suppress an "ohmygod" to slip out as well. Her hands flew down to his head and she was grasping at his hair. His tongue was hot, strong and soft and she could not comprehend how he was able to make her feel the way he was right now with just his tongue. She was suddenly jealous. How many women must he have done this to, to become this good? She hated all of them! An irrational fear suddenly overcame her that she would never be able to feel this way again and she didn't want him to ever do this to any other woman ever again. She was jealous as hell of any girl he would ever even look at again.

She tasted absolutely amazing. She tasted of strawberries and red wine, tangy and musky and something else he could not define. He moved up and down, lapping at her like a puppy, just to randomly pause at her clit to pay special attention to it. He could hear her moaning and he knew she was getting close, so he slowed his pace and lifted his head up just to blow on her tenderly. She was considerable confused and when she tried to nudge him back down, he took her hands and moved them up above her head, and in the process, his face came torturously close to hers. Her eyes caught his for second and he gave her a sly grin "No rushing this, let me do my thing, I know what I'm doing…"

Their faces were merely and inch apart. Her mouth was slightly open and he could virtually hear her heart thumping away in her chest. They felt each others breath on their faces and for a moment he almost lost it, so he quickly moved back down and continued his ministrations until she was back at the point of becoming severely dizzy and lightheaded. He repeated his tantalizations a few more times, before he showed some mercy. This time, when he noticed her getting close, he didn't stop. He concentrated on her clit, playing with it with his tongue until he sounds she emitted had become a continuous stream of quiet moans and "ohmygods". He knew she was right at the edge and sucked her clit into his mouth and gave it a little tug. She could not restrain her hands any longer and right as she came, he felt her hands back in his hair and a heard her exhale a heavy sigh that had an unmistakable "Nick!" mixed in with it that must have escaped her involuntarily.

This was no ordinary orgasm, this was a tsunamigasm, and she was not sure how to handle it. Ever fiber in her body felt like it was electrified, her toes were curling and she felt as if the bed was about to be pulled out from underneath her. The waves just kept washing over her one after another and it didn't help matters (or actually it did) that Nick continued to ride out the waves with her, and even continued to soothe her with his tongue after she lay there spent and out of breath. After a few more moments, he stopped and placed a kiss above her panties as to signal that he was done. This was the moment she semi-snapped out of it and pulled him up to her face. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes and it took him a second to realize it was not about her being upset, but merely overwhelmed.

Her eyes dotted all over his face trying to gauge his reaction, pleading with him to kiss her. He gave in. His lips touched hers and the kiss grew deeper by the second. They shared a couple languid, slow kisses until their breathing had returned to normal. He had been right. She had never felt anything like this before. He just opened up a whole new world to her and now she wanted more… all of it, to be exact.

TBC

PS: Happy Easter treat. ;)


End file.
